potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:John Breasly/A Response to the Dissenters
It is rather timely of the dissenters to time their announcement whilst the King was indisposed. Truly a show of bravery and commitment and readiness to face perils and danger so that they can protect this great nation. Absolutely. True bravery, that they would confront the government when they cannot be challenged. It shows the open and thoughtful empire they aim for. : Equally, most of you know, I fully affirm the Lord Marshal of the East India Company, Samuel Harrington. Of which I have no regrets about answering so, even today. Allow me to cultivate the people on this wiki what really took place instead of the twisted truth and ignorant lies of your Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers, and King John Breasly. So the dissenters assume Lord Harrington, a treasonous and backstabbing noble, would have their backs in this entire ordeal? That's what they've stated to everyone by openly supporting him. They simply need him as an ally, and when they're done with him he's just a little puppet to use. That is child's play, binding yourself to another so that you could gain power. I, nor my people, shall stand for such opportunism and treachery. Now, addressing our "twisted truth and ignorant lies," which is it? Is it a truth or a lie? The dissenters seem rather confused about what they're even saying. : I will be listing below what '''REALLY' took place and what your prime Minister had to say about It in a recent Skype call. Which will also conclude to my public declaration of my support for''' KING WILLIAM YELLOWBONES TO BE KING OF ENGLAND.........'' Edgy. : Samuel Harrington is a founding father for the EITC, alongside with Pablo, Is now considered by your Prime Minister and King, "Removed from office". Why? Summing up what your Prime Minister said, he considers him to be "Not Loyal to the King". '' Samuel Harrington was swept up by Pablo Swordmaster and was simply the one to inherit his title. Despite whatever picture he wants to paint, Lord Harrington has no actual proof he had any part in the founding of the EITC other than his word, which we have all deemed untrustworthy after he attempted to flee Great Britain to France. He was rejected, and returned licking his wounds and begging for forgiveness. This everything to lose, and so he will lie and cheat and steal to get his way. : ''Let us review what REALLY took place, in the summary. '' : ''While KING John Scurvysmythe was in power, Samuel Harrington had formally requested from the East India Trading Company to be abstracted from the royal charter of which it was founded on. To which the current king of the agreed to, thus privatizing the East India Company from Great Britain. '' John Scurvysmythe is a name without a face and holds no power. Samuel Harrington has no credibility to this claim, and thus we have no reason to acknowledge this claim. Even if it were true, Samuel Harrington is a subject of the British Empire and all of his assets are Parliament's to sieze at any time. : ''Consequently, to this year currently, Samuel Harrington does indeed NOT answer to the King of England and is not a subject of the crown, also recognizing that the East India Company cannot be under Great Britain's control whether or not you pass an act of parliament to perform so. You would need a formal agreement and acceptance from the owner of the East India Company, which Great Britain DOES NOT HAVE, in this Roleplay. Hence the argument over Lord Harrington being a subject of the King and not taking orders or commands does not make him Loyal to the King, but rather the question should be is "Has Samuel committed an act that would be treasonous to Great Britain?" The result is simply No. He hasn't. '' Consequently, he is a subject of my Empire and does indeed answer to me, as does his assets. You all assume we rule by 21st century legislation. We do not. I need no agreement, you have no power here. He has indeed committed treasonous acts and sold away what little right he is granted when he turned to France. : ''Johnathan Goldtimbers had also replied that "The King can do what he desires". Which Is pitiful excuse for a dying era. He had as well mentioned that another reason they do want him in power is because he had ignited the main cause of the tensions between England and Spain. Not true. After some time of verbal hearsay, we invited Pearson to the call who elaborated on the fact that actually Benjamin Macmorgan and Andrew Mallace were the cause, due to some feud. Pearson said here and I quote "Samuel was not the catalyst of war between Spain and Its entities and England". '' Okay? Now you've taken the word of a sworn enemy of the British Empire. Of course the King of Spain would like to sow the seeds of distrust in our ranks. The dissenters have fallen into a clever trap. Samuel has been a catalyst for war as much as any, with his forcible expansion of the EITC's boundaries. ''"Because he's not popular." He replied as I asked as to why he would not allow Samuel Harrington to be in power In his eyes. If we prefer our leaders on upon popularity and not actual previous contributions, then we're just as unwise as those who gained power that way. But in this case you could articulate the contributions are Samuel has done is filled with fallacies and twisted truths. Referable to the King of England and Johnathan Goldtimbers. Was this even in English? That paragraph had no understandable train of thought. I can open the royal schools if you need a lesson. : The Act of Parliaments: Concerns toward the EITC, The Subjugation of the EITC are invalid. The excuses and claims to have Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington removed the office of the EITC are invalid. '' I don't believe that's yours to judge. He is a subject of the British Empire and his assets have been siezed. ''Johnathan Goldtimbers and King John Breasly are a dying breed of power. Your King is inactive and literally is not apart of this roleplay anymore. The corruption found within this roleplay directed to the instances of Samuel Harrington are enormous. Pearson knows this as easily. Yes, the king is inactive. Despite the fact he regularly speaks to his people and his active with them almost all the time. Paint what lies you will, but make them credible. What does the King of Spain even have to do with this. : ''I believe '''King William Yellowbones will wipe the corruption clear from It's smoke early ignited from a time ago, starting with your King, John Breasly. '' So, the several-time dissenter and admittedly troubled man will fix everything? You're a few grams short of a pound sterling. : '' Signed,'' : William Brawlmartin Who is also a subject of the British Empire and has also now had all of his assets siezed. Any and all dissenters will be found, arrested, have their assets siezed by Parliament, and be subject to stand trial. Category:Blog posts